Hero
by claws the tiger
Summary: Danny is abused by his father, Dan Phantom. Danny meets two friends, Sam and Tucker. Who is this Sam person and why does he feel a conntection with Sam? Discontinued / up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Hero **

**Chapter 1**

"Get up you little piece of shit!"

Danny Phantom heard his father calling him. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was seven o'clock in the morning. Again the call came.

Danny got up. He knew what would happen if he refused to get up. Danny's father, Dan Phantom was abusive to Danny. Danny could have sworn that his father hated him. Not a good feeling.

"Where are you when I called you the first twenty times?" Dan Phantom spat.

"Dad, you only called me twice." Danny said.

"Whatever. Listen, I have company over tonight. You better stay in your room. You understand that?" Dan Phantom said, getting in Danny's face.

Danny could smell smoke and alcohol on his father's breath but did not say anything. It was summer so Danny had to stay home with his father. Danny got his breakfast and headed up to his room. Scars from past beatings were on almost everywhere on Danny's body.

Later that afternoon, Danny heard the doorbell ring. He knew that his dad's girlfriend had just arrived. Danny decided to do his usual sneaking out through the window. He did not use his ghost powers for fear that his father would discover him.

Danny leaned against a street post and watched as people and cars passed by. Danny noticed two people. One was a black male teenager and the other one was a Goth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The two teens must have seen that he was just another teenager because they approached Danny.

"How come we don't see you at our school?" the black teenager said.

"Tucker, that's not how we greet new people." the Goth said.

Danny shrugged. "That's okay. Oh, and the reason is that I don't go to public school. That's why you never seen me before." He said. "I'm Danny."

"I'm Samantha." The Goth said. "But call me Sam."

"If you heard Sam say 'Tucker' than you know what my name is." The black teenager said.

"DANNY! Where the fuck are you?" Danny heard his father calling him.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, confused. Danny shook his head in frustration.

"You better go." Danny said.

Dan Phantom appeared. "There you are you little shit. I thought that you better than to sneak out." He said.

Tucker turned to Danny. "Does he always treat you like this?" Tucker asked.

"Most of the time." Danny replied.

"I HEARD THAT!" Dan Phantom bellowed.

Sam and Tucker could smell alcohol on Dan's Breath. They knew that he had been drinking sometime not too long ago.

Dan pushed Danny to the ground and started to kick Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tucker and Sam got out their cell phones, ready to call the police. Dan saw that Tucker and Sam had their cell phones and stopped, leaving a bloody and unconscious Danny on the ground.

"We are still calling," Tucker dared to say.

Tucker knew that the statement would only anger his new friend's father but he did not care. Sam was already on the phone, reporting to the police about the abuse that she just saw.

Dan and Tucker argued while Sam was on the phone. A few minutes later, a police car and an ambulance showed up. Dan scowled, unable to escape before he was grabbed by the police and thrown in the car. The police drove off while the people in the ambulance put Danny in the car and drove off, Sam and Tucker going with them.

After twenty minutes, the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Danny was rushed into surgery when they found out that, during the beating, Dan had damaged a lung. Sam and Tucker waited impatiently in the waiting room, wanting to hear if Danny would make it.

After several hours, a nurse came into the waiting room. She gestured to Tucker and Sam to follow her.

"Is he going to make it?" Sam asked.

"The lung was badly damaged. The doctors think that he has a sixty percent chance of living. If he lives, we may have to remove the lung. He can function on one lung but his life will never be the same." The nurse said. "Can you tell me more about Danny's father?"


End file.
